1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer and, more particularly, to a portable computer capable of performing a digital photo frame function under a main-power-off state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, it is common for a user to display photos by a portable computer. However, when the user is to display the photos by the portable computer, he or she generally needs to turn on main power of the portable computer to start an operating system of the portable computer. Then, the user still needs to perform a program suitable for the files needed to be displayed, thus to display the photos. In a conventional portable computer, the time of a starting-up process is about one to three minutes. In addition, after the computer enters an operating interface of the operating system, since data of different applications and peripheral equipment is stored at different places, the user has to repeatedly operate a mouse or a keyboard to display the photos. The operation time may be different with the time for searching the places where the photos are stored by the user. The starting-up process and the operation process are rather inconvenient for the users. Thus, the users may dislike displaying the photos by the computer, and thus the computer resources may fail to be sufficiently used.
In recent years, with the development of personal computers, different information electronic devices have gradually replaced different conventional devices. Digital photo frames integrating a memory card reader or other storage devices, a display, a man-machine interface, and a corresponding controlling system are widely accepted by people. A conventional portable computer has the similar electronic elements with the digital photo frame. If the digital photo frame can be integrated into the portable computer, and the user can use the portable computer to perform the digital photo frame function under a main-power-off state, the user does not need to buy the digital photo frame with additional cost. Thereby, the usage is convenient, and the utility rate of the portable computer also increases.